


Meet the Parents (#8 Interrogation)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is in for a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents (#8 Interrogation)

Peter adjusted his tie and sipped his water. He wanted to drink but he was on call. The restaurant door opened and a couple entered. The man had Elizabeth’s eyes. El made the introductions. The waiter brought the menu. Then the interrogation started.

“So what exactly do you do?”

“I’m an FBI agent.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not really. I mainly investigate white collar crime.”

“Does government work pay well?”

“Pays better than the police. Better benefits.”

“But not well.”

“It’s not about the pay.”

“Of course.”

The waiter returned. Peter sipped his water. One minute down, another 119 to go.


End file.
